


The Hero She Deserves

by heillos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Makeup Sex, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heillos/pseuds/heillos
Summary: Set after the episode "Pulse" of season 4, before everything between them started to fall apart.Glimmer had decided to use Shadow Weaver's help and to use She-Ra as a distraction to save the Whispering Woods from Catra's weapon. She is okay with her actions. Adora isn't.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Hero She Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Adora and Glimmer are in a non-established relationship, since approximately around the time of Glimmer's coronation.

Closing the door once she entered her royal chambers, Queen Glimmer let out a long sigh. She leaned with her back against the door, the first time in the entire day that she had the chance to ground herself.

Adora was mad, yes. She used her as bai- _distraction_ and used the help of her abusive mother figure. But it was absolutely needed! The robot bomb was eliminated, ruining Catra’s plan, and the Whispering Woods were safe thanks to her tactics. And Adora would be fool if she failed to see that, she mused, frowning, as she stepped further into her room and removing the shimmering cape off her shoulders.

She was unaware that Adora was striding down the halls, a frown of her own on her face making the guards turn their heads toward her passing form in confusion. She was clearly not placated by Glimmer’s sudden “victory celebration”, in fact it made her angrier that she swept the whole thing under the rug like that instead of _talking_ to her.

She stopped in front of the Queen’s chambers and glanced at the guards. They turned toward each other in a moment of uncertainty due to Adora’s glare, but stood aside, as they’ve received orders from the Queen to always allow Adora or Bow in no matter what time of the day it was.

Besides, they were used to the fact that Adora’s been visiting Glimmer in private more often than usual in these past few months. And they understood why.

Glimmer paused hanging her cape once she heard the door open with enough force to indicate to her that Adora was still mad and the cake diversion didn’t work. But part of her knew that Adora would come, as she merely finished what she was doing and gave her a wary look.

“You don’t need to wreck the place, you know.”

Adora’s glare disappeared for a second, as if she just realized how much strength she had used and how loud she probably was on her way across the castle, so she just… closed the door behind her slowly. And resumed her glaring at Glimmer. _Idiot_ , Glimmer thought, fondly.

“How’s Bow?” Glimmer asked, moving toward her vanity, looking at herself in the mirror while slowly removing her pedant. She’d just rather busy herself with anything than directly face Adora. Which irritated Adora even further.

“You know he’s resting,” she replied, walking towards her. “I’m not here report his condition, Glimmer.”

Glimmer sighed, setting the pedant on the vanity, voice lower than Adora’s own. “Then whatever it is, can’t it wait till tomorrow’s meeting?”

“No, this is about us!” Adora said, and Glimmer could finally see her reflected on the mirror, standing behind her shoulder, angry eyes on her. “I may not know much about the outside world, but even I know that keeping secrets from-“

“Adora, the Woods are safe and we won the day,” Glimmer interrupted, finally turning around to meet Adora’s gaze straight on. She stood unflinching while maintaining a stern but collected tone, asserting her authority as Queen. “We had been losing so many battles and losing territory until today. I had to act fast to do what needed to be done.”

“By using Shadow Weaver’s magic?!”

“Her magic gave me the power to destroy the bomb.”

“Glimmer, you know first-hand how dangerous she is! I can’t believe you’d just go consult her just like that! And I should have gone instead. If anything had happened to you-”

“We’re at a war, Adora! People take risks during a war,” she retorted, voice rising, indicating her gradual loss of patience. “You’d think growing up at a military base they’d have taught you that much.”

Adora held back a gasp. “Well, even there they didn’t teach us the merits of using your partner as _bait_!”

Glimmer glanced sideways, gritting her teeth at that. Even though her plan had worked, she still felt a tinge of guilt about doing that to someone so precious to her. And even more guilt for not being able to promise that she’d never use that tactic again.

“Adora… I’d never do that if I didn’t believe in you with my whole being.”

Adora’s face softened for a moment at that sudden declaration. Glimmer noticed and saw it as her chance. She reached out to take one of Adora’s balled-up fists into her hands.

“I trust no one to protect my kingdom more than you. I needed you to do this, Adora, for all of us… for me.”

The feeling of Glimmer’s soft touch along with her words made Adora loosen her fist right into Glimmer’s hold. She was needed by her, and she did her task right, and Glimmer was proud of her for pulling it off.

“You did so well today,” the Queen stated, stroking Adora’s hand with a thumb.

“I- thank you…You did too.” Adora reluctantly answered, a blush forming on her cheeks. “You really did a number on those bots,” she chuckled.

“Oh that’s nothing! You should’ve seen how I beat Catra,” she grinned, the memory of harnessing and using such a devastating power filling her with excitement. Knowing that she was a weak princess no more. “She was hissing on the ground before I destroyed the weapon. But I used a location spell a bit ago, and unfortunately she’s safe.”

 _Unfortunately_?

Glimmer caught herself from continuing mentioning Catra, feeling Adora’s momentary tension. “This means we’ll have to act as early as possible tomorrow, plan our counter-attack while Bow heals.”

Adora gently withdrew her hand away from Glimmer’s and walked toward a window. She looked outside at the kingdom they were fighting for, the sun sinking down into the horizon, bringing the starless night with it.

 _I’m always on the edge due to not getting any answers from Light Hope_ , she thought. _I can’t imagine under how much pressure she must’ve been feeling, losing her world to the Horde …without Angella… I should be supporting her. Like she deserves._

A past memory emerged, of herself waking up in anxiety and fear in Mystacor, calling out Glimmer’s name. “I’m here,” Glimmer had comforted, petting her head, and just like that, her panic had ceased. 

_She stuck with me at my lowest. And now she's my Queen. I’m supposed to be her defender, her warrior, her…_.

Glimmer smiled as she approached Adora from behind, and wrapped her arms around her waist. She couldn’t see Adora’s face, but she could feel some remaining tension on her. She lifted herself slightly on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck, earning a hitched breath from Adora.

“You know, I may not be done celebrating our victory…” Glimmer whispered.

A pleasant shiver run down Adora’s body at the sound of her voice, her tight muscles slowly relaxing under Glimmer’s touch. She felt Glimmer’s hands run down her hips, realizing she’d been missing this intimacy between then.

Instead of answering, Adora turned her head away from the window and over her shoulder, inviting lips parted, and Glimmer wasted no time tilting to meet them, with a kiss deep and insistent despite their angle. Adora could feel the desire in Glimmer’s kiss, realizing that she gets especially passionate and physical after defeating strong opponents, much like Catra use to-

Adora broke the kiss, shaking the emerging thought off her head, fully turning to face Glimmer and recapture her lips, gently cupping Glimmer’s face as they leaned ever closer, letting a hand feel her glimmering soft hair. She belonged with her now, the ashes of her burnt bridges were behind her and she had a duty to move forward. With her.

But those common aspects of their personalities couldn’t help but draw her in.

“Glimmer…”

Glimmer smiled against Adora’s murmur before resuming kissing her, happy to draw Adora away from the anger her actions had caused while thinking of how much she had missed holding Adora’s strong body close to her, feel her raw strength radiate through their embrace. Her hands roamed under Adora’s red jacket, stroking from her sides the small of her back, earning an approving hum. Glimmer might’ve been more inexperienced than her, but she learned her preferences rather quickly.

Adora reached behind her to pull the curtain, as she was used to always hide any intimate moments from her surroundings at the Horde, and Glimmer took this opportunity to wrap her arms around Adora’s neck.

“Take us somewhere more comfortable,” she ordered with a wink.

She could’ve teleported them there, but she preferred being carried by Adora as if she had weighted nothing.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Within seconds Adora was sinking Glimmer into her bed, both of them chuckling before Adora crawled on top of her to rain kisses on Glimmer’s face and neck.

“You dork,” Glimmer whispered before she held Adora’s head into her hands to pull her down for another kiss. Clearly Glimmer was in a less playful mood and wanted more, right now.

Adora immediately synced with her intensity, closing her eyes while letting her hands move from Glimmer’s chest down to her hips over her tight queenly outfit. She understood. They were both still sore from their respective battles, tired and just had an upsetting fight. But they had won, they were together, and their blood was boiling for each other against the uncertainty of tomorrow.

“Take it off,” Glimmer said as she arched against Adora’s touch to give her the hint, her breath hotter against her lips.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Adora whispered, in a less playful, more immersed tone this time that wasn’t lost to Glimmer.

Adora loved to serve, to please, and when they’re together she seemed to like being told what to do to satisfy her, Glimmer mused as she shifted to help Adora remove her outfit, kicking her boots off. She grinned to herself. If being ordered and praised was what actually pleased Adora, she didn’t mind taking up that role.

“Better,” Glimmer stated once Adora relieved her off her tight clothing, no longer uncomfortably hot, with nothing but the crown on her head. “Now take your top off and come back here.”

Adora complied within seconds, straddling herself over Glimmer’s hips while taking off her jacket and shirt. She sighed in relief at the cooling air on her skin.

With only the light of the moons illuminating them, Adora paused for a second and looked at the woman underneath her with warmth in her eyes and a genuine smile, and thought about how beautiful she found her. But not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, Adora dipped down, placing open mouthed kisses over Glimmer’s chest.

Encouraged by Glimmer’s fingers running though her hair and her increasingly labored breathing, she let her hand trail down Glimmer’s thigh, teasing the sensitive skin as she kept switching between kisses and little sucks on her heaving chest.

“Like that… Oh, you’re so good Adora...”

Adora shuddered, the praise shooting heat straight inside her. She slid up against Glimmer’s body, kissing her way up her neck, hoping to draw more such sounds.

Glimmer’s previous composed pretenses were melting away, Adora’s heated kisses and exploring hand making her let out a raspy moan, nails digging into Adora’s scarred back, her legs parting for Adora’s teasing strokes against her inner thigh.

“Touch me.”

Adora obeyed.

Glimmer’s legs shook, her nails dug deeper into skin and the moan that escaped her was a song into Adora’s ears.

Adora captured another moan into a kiss, her fingertips softly stroking around the hardened nub. She was sensitive; so much that Adora was sure that Glimmer she was already getting close.

Glimmer rocked her hips against Adora’s fingers, feeling the heat building up more and more.

“Yes! Oh Adora you’re doing so good- More!”

Adora could only comply, the praising words making her feel that any stimulation might bring herself over the edge too… but she focused on giving everything Glimmer wanted. She looked down on Glimmer’s shut, tearing up eyes, her lips parted for nothing but shivering gasps, her crown glistening in the dark.

Glimmer’s eyes opened wide, meeting Adora’s blue ones darkened with desire, and she cried out, a wave of pleasure washing over her. Clinging onto Adora for dear life, a string of trembling moans escaped her as Adora kept her touches light to let her ride out the orgasm. When she finally could catch her breath, Glimmer let herself sink back into the mattress, but not without pulling Adora to her side, who fell into it with a yelp.

Glimmer shifted to her side to face Adora and smiled with sated eyes, reaching out to wipe some sweat off her brow.

“You’re amazing.”

Adora was already flushed but still felt her cheeks warm up. Glimmer knew Adora loved getting praised for doing a good job, and she was milking it.

“Thanks, so is Her Majesty.”

Glimmer chuckled and wrapped an arm around Adora, deciding to cuddle for a little bit before anything else. She nestled her head under Adora’s chin and hummed in contentment.

“You’re silly. But I mean it. Without you, all the magic in the world wouldn’t have saved the day.”

Adora pulled Glimmer in and laughed, teasing in her voice.

“Well, it’s my job to do so, you’re my Queen.”

“And you’re my hero.”

Adora’s eyes widened, her heartbeat thumbing against Glimmer’s skin. She made no sound. No celebrations in her name, no crowds singing her deeds ever had the same effect on her as those whispered words did.

That’s what she wanted to be.

Glimmer felt a little embarrassed when she realized what she had uttered in her haze, but she fought it by slipping out of the cuddle to pin Adora underneath her.

“And every hero deserves a reward,” she winked and gave Adora’s pants a light tug.

Adora’s first instinct was to tell Glimmer that she’s fine, that as the queen she needs rest, that she doesn’t need to… But she stopped herself, as if part of her knew that this would’ve been the last time they’d ever be this tender, this loving with each other during this war.

“As my Queen wishes,” she smiled.

She was gonna be her hero even without expecting anything in return, Adora resolved.


End file.
